Because I Love You
by XxAngelWingsXx123
Summary: John and Rose can STAND each other. bickering every 15 seconds is how it goes. Follow Rose on her path. Will she choose the road she been going on? Or will she get into something she never thought she'd be in?


**Omg I have like a thousand stories going on at one time, but I don't want good ideas going to waste!**

**Because I Love**

**Chapter 1**

**…**

_The year….well I'm not sure. All I remember is being six years old, growing up in Westbury, Massachusetts. I just loved it there. I never really loved big cities. Small things just got me. It's just like a small piece of gold. It's so small, but it's worth so much more than you know. Enough with that, back to the story._

_Six years old, growing up in Westbury, Massachusetts. I remember me and my mom going down to the river. We'd just go down and sit at the bank and talk about anything. Fights, worries, fear…anything. I still can't believe a year later she was gone. Gone from my life. I couldn't talk to her and she wasn't there to hold me anymore._

_I was seven now. It was just a few months after her birthday. The funeral had been yesterday, and I was emotionally worn out from all the crying I did._

"_Hey"_

_I turned around and saw him._

"_What do you want Cena", I spat._

_He put his hands out defensively. "I was just coming to see if you were alright." He came and sat next to me._

"_Sure you are", I said moving a couple inches away from him._

"_Listen", he said looking at me. "I know I'm really mean to you but you can't just be a little goody goody all your life. You got to learn how to stick up for yourself."_

"_I guess you're right", I whispered pulling the wet grass from the past rain up._

"_Listen- he started_

"_Look Cena gotta girlfriend" I heard a voice from behind me._

_I looked and saw Randy Orton, John's best friend. John instantly stood up and walked away from me._

"_She's not my girlfriend. I was just telling her how much of a loser she is"_

"_Loser", randy said holding up an L over his head. _

"_I'll be your boyfriend when you take all that ugly off your face"_

_They walked away laughing at me._

_He always did this. Pretended that we were friends or pretended he cared, but he didn't. He'd always tease me. Pulled my hair and called me names. Of course I did the same back, but he always started it. One time we even got into a fight. That wasn't a good day for me because as soon as I got home, grandma had a belt waiting. He still didn't leave me alone. We bickered in the morning, at school, and even sometimes at night. Well how could we not! We lived in the same house. He was my mamas friends, friends little boy. Her name was Jessica and she had recently gone through hard times and we let her stay. I mean we already had a big family. It was me, grandma, grandpa, Ariana my little sister, my big brother Dustin, my uncle Anthony, my aunty Susie, my cousin Billy, my other cousin lily, and not to forgot little Aurora. We already had enough chaos, why did we need more. I tried to be friends with him, but he would always say "I can't be friends with you, you're a girl." _

**_5 years later_**

_I wore a school uniform with my hair in a curly ponytail._

"_John, get up this instant", I heard Jessica yell from upstairs as I waited downstairs for john to get ready for school_

_They always made us walk to school together, despite our hatred for each other, they said that we were suppose to protect each other and all the rest of that shit. I never really care. I hate him. I always did._

_Finally after 30 minutes of waiting, I saw him come rush passed me making sure he bumped me from the backside of my right shoulder. He rushed out the door and I hurried to catch up with him._

"_Wait we have to walked together", I said as I finally reached his side._

_He suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Do you think I want to walk with you? I already have to live with you, I have to live in a room right next to yours, I have to look at you every day and I'm tired of it. I don't want to look at you, you disgust me. So tell me why I would want to walk to school with you."_

_That really set you off. "Oh really and you think I enjoy looking at you. Looking at those big ears on the side of your head every day. I hate you. I hate you more than life itself. All I'm trying to do is do the right thing so I won't get in trouble-_

"_That's the thing", he interrupted getting in my face. "You're a goody goody, you can't do one thing wrong. "Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone, so I can get on with my life. Gosh you're such a joke, no wonder nobody wants to be around you."_

_He walked away, leaving me there feeling empty. Was it true…did nobody want to be around me? I mean I wasn't popular, but I mean I had friends. Maria, torrie, and Silvia. Silvia was my best friend. She lived a block away and would always come over and play with me. She was really the one there to help me deal with my mom's death. The other person who helped me was my big brother Dustin. He was 11at the time. We were really close and I knew that I could always count on him no matter what._

_**6 years later**_

Being 17 is a dozy isn't it. I mean one year away from being on my own in this big old world. I let out a sigh as I stood in my bathroom looking at myself. It was 9 pm at night and I was getting ready for dinner. Dinner in this household was well not as chaotic. It was actually kind of peaceful. Everyone actually sat down, and would eat. It was where everyone could finally be together as a family. I mean my cousins Billy and Lily who were both 16 were always out doing stuff with their friends. Dustin who was now 21 would go out with john, who was 17, and Randy, who was also 17. Me, I would go out with Maria,(17) Silvia,(17) and Torrie,(17) who always seemed to be at the house. I mean they were at the house so much they were like part of the family.

"c'mon" I heard Silvia voice interrupt me from my thoughts. "Im hungry"

I laughed as we both went down for dinner. We walked into the living room and through a door that led us to the dining room. People filled the room as plates filled the table. It was Sunday. Every Sunday for as long as I can remember, all the family would sit down and have dinner together. The kids never did sit at the table. Grandma always said no little children at the dinner table, so they would always be in the living room watching SpongeBob and playing games.

We sat at the table, Silvia on my left and Maria on my right. We passed plates around till eventually everyone had something on their plates.

"So how was everyone's day", aunt Susie asked.

It was a minute of silence.

"Mine was good", Dustin finally ended the silence. "Been working on the car with john all day." He looked over at john, who was sitting next to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"That old thing" grandpa said. "I've been working on that thing for years."

"Well gramps, I'm gonna fix that car up for you", John smiled.

I rolled my eyes tossing my green beans around on my plate. While Silvia laughed slightly seeing me do that.

"So how was your day girls?" Grandma asked directing everyone's attention to us.

"Good", torrie answered brightly.

"Yeah", Maria continued. "We went shopping today and bought new dresses for the Hoedown.

Oh gosh the Hoedown. The Hoedown was this dance that they had every year for the town. Everyone would go to it, to just have a good time with your friends and party all night. I went to the Hoedown a couple of times, not much. The boys would always go and that's why I didn't. Whores and sluts would come and it would go from a party to an orgy in minutes. This time Silvia insisted I go though, even if she had to drag me.

"Really, I didn't know you girls partied", grandpa joked.

"Rose, doesn't party"

My heart tightened as I heard my name and the voice it was from.

"She's too much of a geek", john smirked.

I sent him a death glare.

"Can we try to have a peaceful dinner", randy said who was sitting next to john. Although he said it in a joking way, it was the truth. We could never have a peaceful dinner….at least not with us bickering at each other.

I looked down at my plate of food, trying to get the feeling of angry to go away. He would always do this to me. Get me all worked up, just to make a fool out of me.

Everyone started their own individual conversations, while I just played with my peas on my plate. I felt something hit me on my left shoulder and go to the floor. I looked and saw it was a piece of steak. I looked up and saw john smirking at me. Really? Well I mean I guess immaturity was always one of his weak points, but goodness throwing food.

I looked away trying to ignore him. Again I felt a piece of steak being thrown at me. I let out a frustrated sigh, trying to focus on something else. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Would you stop?" I almost nearly growled.

Everyone silenced immediately.

"Stop what", he asked innocently.

I took this chance to tell him how I felt about him.

"Stop being an asshole!" I yelled standing.

"Rosie Jones" my aunt Susie said appalled. "You know that language is not acceptable in this house."

"Well maybe if he wouldn't act like one, I would've called him it", I responded

"Oh well maybe if you'd stop acting like a bitch I would!" he growled standing up glaring at me.

"Will both of you stop!" grandpa yelled standing up also. His deep voice sent an echo through the room. "Now whether you like it or not, you have to live together so you might want to start getting along."


End file.
